arendelle el ladron y la princesa de hielo
by edgaralba71
Summary: un ladron ayudara a una familia que necesita volver a casa en el camino descubrira un sin fin de cosas y tal vez algo muy especial
1. Chapter 1

ARENDELLE "EL LADRON Y LA PRINCESA DE HIELO"

el siguiente fanfic es una idea mia y si lo se use referencias de otras peliculas cada una de las referencias usadas son de sus propios dueños y en ningun momento uso estos mismos como algo propio solo los uso como entretenimiento. este es el primero que hago y espero que sea el parteaguas para una saga que quiero realizar lo unico que uso como propio es la historia y mi propio personaje u oc frank oliver o su alias "dageron", que espero sea de su gusto y agrado de antemano gracias y espero que lo disfruten.

antes de empezar quisiera dejar en claro por que ponerle un alias solo les dire que lean la historia y sabran por que en el texto cambio su nombre de repende de frank a dageron para que no se confundan son el mismo personaje solo que en el momento de usar su alias se cambia el nombre y segundo yo se que la historia es muy larga pero vale la pena espero, eso es todo disfruten

CAPITULO 1 " PROLOGO"

nuestra historia empieza empieza en el reino de las islas del sur donde una gran fiesta se esta realizando todo es hermoso, todos estan sonriendo, bailando, comiendo, bebiendo, etc. salvo por una persona una hermosa y joven dama de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos azules una verdadera princesa, que parecia que lo tenia todo pero en ese momento sentia que se desgarraba el alma de tantos buenos modales prisionera en esa jaula de oro no tenia a donde ir, solo podia quedarse quieta y finguir una sonrisa.

el motivo de la fiesta era muy sencillo el rey habia entregado a su hija mayor a un matrimonio arreglado como era de costumbre en aquella epoca al principe de las islas del sur hans un soberbio principe que no le importaba nada ni nadie solo queria desposar a elsa para poder quedarse con el reino ya que de no hacerlo se desataria una guerra en contra de arendelle y el rey sabia que una guerra arendelle no lo sobreviviria.

la boda a de celebrase en arendelle para que el principe hans sea consagrado principe de arendelle y proximo en el reinado, la princesa tenia que ser la primera en irse de regreso para los preparativos.

en el viaje de regreso elsa solo se podia quedar pensando, no tenia escapatoria y si la tenia le costaria no solo el reino si no lo mas importante para su familia.

volviendo a las tierras de arendelle en un punto muy lejano de arendelle se encontraba un pueblo de gitanas y ladrones hay se encontraba los asesinos y ladrones mas buscados muy pocos sabian del lugar y si lo sabias no se arriesgaban a decirlo. entre esos personajes se encontraba frank un asaltante muy poco convencional y algo "raro" para algunos de hasta por su peculiar atuendo estilo robin hood con una mascara que le cubria parte de la cara excepto boca y nariz todo lo asaltaba se lo entregaba a granjeros y/o habitantes pobres de la region y no mataba de no ser realmente necesario.

nadie se metia con el por que tenia un estilo de pelea muy perfeccionado, podia depender de una espada o no solo contaba con su escudo de combate.

frank se hiba a una cantina con su amigo james un mercenario retirado.

james.- franky dulce nectar del mal que quieres ahora.

frank.- a tu prima (ironico)

james.- si quien no

james.- y? escuche qque vas a salir. tienes un objetivo?

frank.- parece que si escuche un rumor acerca de un carruaje que pasara por los montes de argos con un cargamento valioso, aunque exactamente no se que sea.

james.- como que no sabes que es?

frank.- sabes que mi informante solo escucha rumores pero vale la pena intentarlo.

james.- bueno necesitas algo mas?, ahuyentas a mis clientes

frank.- si que dejes de pensar en mi. puedes? jeje

james.- jeje, suerte amigo.

frank se dirigio hacia los montes de argos en espacio abierto era dificil pero el camino pasaba por el bosque aledaño a los montes seria facil pero tal vez no tanto.

de vuelta con elsa y la familia real estaban ya en el carruaje de regreso al reino todo el trascurso del camino estuvo tranquilo pero no todo dura para siempre.

anna.- mira elsa, el paisaje de los montes es increible no?

elsa no reaccionaba de su trance, se sentia tan ahogada en sus pensamientos que hiba a ser dificil sacarla de hay

rey.- sucede algo? (en tono autoritario)

elsa.- no su majestad

rey.- elsa te e dicho muchas veces que no tienes que decirme haci, se que no estas de acuerdo pero tienes que hacerlo.

elsa.- esto no es lo que quiero

rey.- elsa debes entender que

elsa.- entender que?, que practicamente me estas regalando, que estas regalando el reino a ellos, ya no quiero hacer esto padre ademas que tal si me descubren, si descubren mis poderes que va a pasar no puedo ocultarlos haci de la nada .

rey.- solo trata de que todo esto pase despues veremos que hacer pero ya calmate

elsa.- calmarme?, cada metro que avanzamos es un paso mas a mi confinamiento

rey.- entonces que es lo que quieres?

elsa.- NO QUIERO CASARME CON EL.

de repente el carruaje se agita de forma violenta, los caballos relinchan como si los hubieran asustado, y empiezan a correr

de forma violenta, algo definitivamente no hiba bien

rey.- que sucede ay afuera?

conductor.- MERCENARIOS, SON MERCENARIOS MI SEÑOR los guardias se han quedado a combatirlos.

el rey saca la cabeza volteando hacia atras y contempla como sus guardias fueron tomados por sorpresa y eliminados por esa causa despues ve como los mercenarios hiban a toda velocidad.

REY.- EXIGE A ESOS CABALLOS QUE NO NOS VALLAN A ALCANZAR.

como si los caballos de los atacantes estuvieran poseidos se acercan poco a poco, el panico invadia a todos. en ese momento

se dirigian al bosque y se adentraron en el para despistarlos parecia una mision suicida pero al menos habia que intentarlo.

volviendo con frank se encontraba encima de un arbol para no ser identificado pero parecias que lo timaron por que habia

esperado mucho mas de lo esperado y se desesperaba al final se decidio por volver. cuando bajo del arbol escucho algo a la distancia y si efectivamente se veia un carruaje pero rapidamente se dio cuenta que algo no edtaba bien ya que la carreta hiba demasiado rapido y perseguido por dos caballos .

frank.- DEMONIOS me han ganado el asalto.

pero en ese instante uno de los mercenarios toma su arpon y le dispara al conductor, matandolo al instante, eso para frank es intolerable y corrio decidido a intervenir.

con la muerte del conductor los caballos siguen su camino pero uno de los mercenarios se puso enfrente y disminuyo su velocidad para detener el carruaje. al logralo todos bajaron de sus caballos riendo, uno de ellos

mercenario 1.- SALGAN DE HAY AHORA

saliendo lentamente todos abandonan la carroza en ese momento se acerca el lider para intimidarlos

rey.- tenemos todo lo de valor adentro tomelo y larguese

lider.- esto no se trata de un solo robo se trata de algo mas, es un secreto haci que no vale enfocarse en eso ahora

en eso saca su cuchillo y lo roza en la mejilla de anna

elsa.- NO LA TOQUES.

lider.- se ve que tu quieres ser la que baile esta "pieza" princesa jejeje.

la toma de la cintura y la fuerza intentado manosearla

reina.- NO TOQUES A MI HIJA MALDITO.

la reina se abalanza y empieza un jaloneo entre los mercenarios y la familia real, no duro mucho haci que no sirvio para nada. solo para hacer enojar al lider del grupo.

lider.- guaau mi reina se ve que tiene fuerza de voluntad (lo dise mientras pone su cuchillo en si garganta) pero con la pena, debera hacer mas que eso para detenerme (levanta el cuchillo y estaba a punto de apuñalarla).

de repente frank se pone su mascara y capucha convirtiendose en su alias y se aparece por detras de los arboles y grita

dageron.- EY, YA FUE SUFICIENTE, no se que planeen señores pero no voy a permitir esto.

lider.- QUE RAYOS QUIERES FORASTERO, QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU.

dageron.- el quien soy yo no importa pero aqui en estos bosques aun para nosotros ay reglas y no se si sean nuevos pero se las dire y es que no herimos, matamos o lastimamos a nuestras victimas solo les robamos, haci que suentenlos ahora.

lider.- a si? y si no lo hacemos?

dageron.- voy a tener que matarlos.

todos los mercenarios empezaron a reir de lo que decia frank y no lo tomaron encerio.

mercenario 2.- jefe, dejeme eliminarlo es facil.

lider.- bien hazlo.

el tipo baja de su caballo, desenfunda su espada y se prepara a atacar, cuando de repente frank de su chaqueta saca una daga esquiva el ataque y se la entierra en el cuello. todos ante esa accion se quedaron atonicos y lentamente frank baja al pobre hombre hasta dejarlo en el suelo, se levanta mirando al lider del grupo con ojos desafiantes y se pone en guardia.

lider.- bueno eliminen a este payaso QUE ESPERAN.

los cuatro restantes se bajan de sus caballos y lo empiezan a flanquear pero frank como pudo esquivo todos los ataques empezo de uno por uno a eliminarlos usando su escudo para defenderse, al primero fue facil ya que sus ataques eran predecibles usaba su espada ferozmente sin pensar cuando quiso apuñalarlo frank se que quita y la espada se queda atascada en un arbol frank solo tuvo que golpear su brazo varias veces al pecho y al final apuñalarlo uso al mismo sujeto como escudo contra el segundo y este le tiro el cuerpo encima el tecero ataco por la espalda con las dos manos empuñando la espada y elevada al cielo frank solo tuvo que atacarlo con una patada al pecho para ahogarlo y apuñalarlo el cuarto fue complicado se veia que sabia pelear y un gran espadachin frank decide golpear los nervios de los brazos y en las costillas para inmovilizarlo y haci matarlo el segundo que se quito el cuerpo de su compañero de encima empezo a correr frank solo avento su daga clavandosela en la espalda.

solo quedaba el lider que furioso solto a elsa y saco a su espada, empezo a atacar frank esquivo sus primeros ataques, uso su escudo como patin para deslizarse por el suelo y con su daga cortar sus piernas haciendole heridas superficiales que lo debilitaron, el lider se levanta

con mucho esfuerzo y vuelve a atacar, frank se defiende con su escudo y le hace otra herida en el brazo soltando su espada y frank lo empuja hacia atras cayendo rendido. se levanta con mucho

esfuerzo.

lider.- quien eres niño?

dageron.- mi nombre es dageron.

se hinco y puso su daga en su pecho y lentamente lo clava en su corazon y el lider entre gemidos y dolor cae muerto. frank se levanta gira y ve al rey en guardia con una espada de los mercenarios muertos apuntandole.

rey.- yo el rey de arendelle exijo que te rindas ahora mismo.

frank no duda y rapidamente usa su mano izquierda para inmovilizarlo y arrebatarle la espada y la misma la pone en su cuello.

dageron.- cuidado mi señor, podria cortarse frase ironica, bueno fue un placer y todo pero paso a retirarme.

reina.- espera necesitamos ayuda

rey.- NO. el es dageron es un fugitivo del reino ladron, asesino, estafador, etc. tiene antecedentes en contra del reino.

reina.- si pero entiendes que no sabemos a donde ir o tu tienes una idea?.

rey.- pero por supuesto que si, soy el rey de estas tierras.

dageron.- encerio ironico, si las conoce de vista propia o desde un mapa en la comodidad de sus aposentos?, ademas son como dos dias a caballo y tres a pie como no tiene suficientes caballos tardaran mucho en llegar y con estos mercenarios tal vez no lleguen

el rey se queda helado no sabe que responder sabe que es cierto

dageron.- bueno si es la segunda, estan perdidos nada aqui es igual desde hace unos meses desde que vinieron los ingleses a estropear todo.

anna.- padre acepta necesitamos su ayuda.

rey.- esta bien. te contrato tu nos llevaras al castillo de vuelta y te entregaras para ser juzgado, tal vez no sea tanta tu condena si nos ayudas.

dageron.- si que eres malo negociando o crees que soy estupido?. mira esto es lo que haremos, te llevo al palacio a ti y tu familia completos y tu me liberas de todos mis cargos.

rey.- NO.

dageron.- bahía bien.

PADRE anna.-

rey.- esta bien, acepto.

bueno y hasta aca la primera parte de mi primer fanfic espero que les haya gustado y no olviden mandarme comentarios sobre si les gusto o no, no tardare en subir el segundo capitulo ya que los hise antes de hacer la cuenta de fanfiction y en lo que desidia si si lo hacia o no me tome la libertad de ir avanzando en la trama haci que ya va un avance importante bueno saludos


	2. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2 "UN PODER OCULTO"

el viaje de vuelta a arrendelle parecia pan comido con la ayuda de frank aunque el rey de arrendelle no se mostraba muy conforme con esta decicion no habia otra alternativa aunque no era la mejor opcion era la unica que habia

anna.- falta mucho para llegar?

dageron.- bueno si todos pudieramos montar los caballos seria mas rapido pero solo son 2 y nosotros somos 5.

rey.- podriamos acabar rapido e irnos sin ti.

reina.- cielo, sabes que lo necesitamos.

frank notaba que desde que se conocieron elsa no dijo una sola palabra durante el viaje

dageron .- todo bien princesa elsa

elsa.- si todo bien de una manera cortante y fria

dageron.- pues no parece que todo este bien le molesta mi presencia?

elsa.- no, bueno, es que no tengo muchos animos.

dageron.- tal vez fue lo que ocurrio, quedaste en shock solo necesitas calmarte y dejar que todo fluya.

elsa.- como te lo puedes tomar a la ligera todo lo ocurrido?

dageron.- bueno no tanto asi pero trato de apartarme de lo ocurrido y ver hacia adelante en este caso tengo el deber de ayudar a una familia a casa.

elsa.- gracias por esto que haces de verdad

dageron.- no tiene que agradecerme es todo un placer (lo dise mientras hace una reverencia)

dageron.- alguien tiene hambre?

anna.- esperaba que dijeras eso (con mucha alegria y hambre en sus ojos).

dageron.- en ese caso debemos descanzar creo que acamparemos aqui

reina.- me parece bien

rey.- no se creo que debamos aprovechar el dia aun.

dageron.- yo estoy de acuerdo con usted el problema es que su familia tiene hambre y necesita un momento para digerir lo que paso . por mientras ver que puedo conseguir.

reina.- cazaras a algun animal?.

dageron.- bueno, si. es lo unico que ay por aqui hay de conejos a coyotes.

anna.- es encerio, pero son animales salvajes y bueno es algo desagradable prefiero algun bistek o algo jugoso con esta hambre comeria un puerco asado.

dageron.- bueno tecnicamente hablando, eso es un animal del medio natural asi que no noto la diferencia.

reina.-el tiene razon anna no hay mucha diferencia

anna.- jeje si creo que el hambre hace que no piense bien.

frank.- bueno no se diga mas acamparemos aqui y seguiremos despues

frank.- bueno ire a revisar el alrededor y vere que consigo ok. no se vallan ni llamen la atencion si ven a alguin no lo llamen podria ser enemigo con esta guerra es dificil confiar en alguin extraño. por mientras alguien sabe hacer una fogata?

rey.- no la haras tu?

frank.- bueno si me pudiera partira a la mitad podria, pero no puedo hacer todo yo si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que trabajar en equipo.

rey.- de acuerdo lo hare yo.

frank se alejaba con su mision de obtener comida mientras que la familia real hacia los preparativos para traer la comida.

entre mas se pasaba el tiempo era mas incertidumbre frank no volvia y empezo un debate en su contra.

rey.- nos a abandonado, sabia que no era de fiar subamos a los caballos y vamonos.

reina.- el volvera la cazeria no es algo que sea rapido.

anna.- cada segundo que pasa me muero mas de hambre espero que vuelva de regreso.

elsa.- encerio confias en el?

anna.- bueno, el nos salvo de morir yo si confio en el.

de repente se escucharon ruidos en el bosque que parecian venir de todos lados, se empezarona asustar pero el rey pudo detectar algo

a la distancia. un jinete con varios hombres temian que fueran mas mercenarios,

reina.- crees que sean mas mercenarios?

rey.- no los se estan muy lejos. espera un segundo creo, creo que son.

el rey se dio cuenta que eran sus soldados por los emblemas que portaban.

rey.- SI, son niestros hombres pidamos ayuda.

elsa.- pero padre, frank.

rey.- el ya no importa los guardias nos ayudaran.

reina.- el dijo que no confiaramos en nadie

rey.- no importa lo que el diga, no es relevante ahora. EEEEEEEYYYY POR AQUI.

los guardias se dieron cuenta de la presencia y se aproximaron al lugar

guardia real.- mi señor (poniendose de rodillas). lo hemos buscado por todos lados .

rey.- ya era hora de que llegaran. no aguanto un segundo mas aqui llevenos ustde y sus hombres al castillo por favor.

se marcharon del lugar pero elsa veia alrededor y hacia atras viendo la fogata donde frank les pidio que se quedaran con angustia y tristesa

elsa.- por que me siento haci?, me siento mal por el pero por que?.

tomaron camino de regreso y ya tenian una cierta distancia recorrida entre el bosque. pero a pesar de todo como que algo no cuadraba bien

rey.- y digame cabo, como supo que estabamos por aqui.

guardia real.- no se preocupe por eso mi señor, lo llevaremos al castillo lo mas rapido posible para que pueda descansar, esta travesia fue muy larga.

el rey era obstinado y terco pero no era tonto, el mismo se preguntaba como era posible que supieran donde buscar si la guardia real que murio en el

atentado era todo lo que llevaba y era extraño que llegaran justo despues de un rato.

rey.- no e escuchado su repuesta cabo, como nos encontro?.

guardia real. bueno preguntamos a un anciano que paseaba antes de entrar al bosque y el nos dijo que hiba a toda velocidad.

rey.- y vio a los mercenarios?

guardia real.- eh? o si, si los vi.

rey.- y cuantos eran?.

guardia real.- bueno creo que eso no importa o si mi lord? ya estan muertos.

rey.- si eso lo se, solo parece raro que llegaran despues del ataque.

al escuchar eso el guardia entendio que el rey se dio cuenta. el rey vio como el guardia se aferraba a su espada e hizo lo mismo.

guardia real.- bien mi señor se ve que usted es una persona muy observadores no duro ni 10 minutos en darse cuenta quienes eramos en realidad

muchachos SOMENTANLOS!

se dio cuenta que eran mas mercenarios disfrazados con las armaduras de los soldados caidos y Entonces comenzaron los forsejeos entre la

familia real hasta que de la nada saltando por encima aparece frank y deriva al primero despues va con los que estaban

sometiendo al rey hasta quitarselos de encima y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

frank.- que rayos fue lo que les pedi? (hablaba mientras pelea) les dije que no hablaran con nadie.

rey.- cierra la boca niño, ayudame a salvar a mi familia.

entonces empieza un combate por quitarselos de encima pero era muchos. elsa forzejeaba con guardia que la tenia sostenida de la muñeca elsa hace lo posible para quitarselo de encima

y se lo quita de encima pero se quita el guante y le logra dar un golpe en sus partes noble y el guardia cae adolorido, elsa observa a su alrededor y ve que los esfuezos de su padre y frank son inutiles y ve como van a matar a frank y a su padre que ya estaban sometidos y siente una furia dentro de ella y se quita el otro guante. en eso su padre contempla a su atacante

con espada en mano dispuesto a matarlos, (fue divertido niño, pero tengo que acabar con esto jajajaja) disiendo su atacante confiado y baja su espada frank cierra los ojos y se escucha una rafaga pasar, frank siente que no paso nada y abre sus ojos y contempla al guardia totalmente congelado resulto que era elsa quien lo congelo voltea y contempla a elsa y de sus manos salia escarcha esto dejo atonicos incluyendo a frank.

rey.- ELSA ESPERA!.

elsa fue por el todo por el todo y empezo a atacar con sus poderes a todos y neutralizandolos congelarlos fue poco realmente rafagas de nieve, lobos de hielo y la cereza del pastel

un monstruo del tamaño de un oso o un poco mas grande que eso eliminando a todos. frank se quedo inerte ante lo que vio.

frank.- guau eso, eso fue increible.

rey.- ELSA que has hecho.

frank.- que a hecho? bueno un idiota se daria cuenta salvarnos de morir. como es que tienes esos poderes?

rey.- eso a ti no te consierne o si niño?. le dijo mientras le ponia sus guantes.

reina.- cielo no seas duro con el vino en nuestra ayuda.

rey.- y a sido el quien nos a salvado?. no verdad?.

frank.- bueno volviendo a la realidad creo que han aprendido su leccion. cierto?

anna.- que leccion?

frank.- no hablar con extraños.

anna.- definitivamente jeje.

rey.- bueno basta subamos a los caballos ya ay mas en que irnos.

suben todos a los caballos y empieza el viaje de vuelta a arrendelle de nuevo, frank le seguia dando vueltas a lo que habia ocurrido

realmente estaba facinado y un monton de preguntas salian de su cabeza- por que nadie sabia de esto?, por que no los habia usado antes?, por que pidieron mi ayuda si ella tiene poderes?,. en fin es algo que quiere averiguar a toda costa.


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3 "UNA NUEVA AMISTAD?"

despues de lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior la familia real y frank volvieron a hacer un campamento para descansar a la mañana siguiente estaban alistando todo para seguir el trayecto del viaje solo constaba de 1 dia mas a pesar de las adversidades anna como es de su constumbre seguia alegre y se deleitaba con el paisaje.

dageron.- se ve que tu hermana se deleita con la vista verdad?

elsa.- si, por lo regular o bueno mas bien siempre anna es la de la sonrisa agradable y yo bueno yo casi no interactuo con nadie.

dageron.- por que?, por tus poderes?

elsa.- si, me da miedo que la gente me crea un monstruo y que me hagan algo por eso

dageron.- no debes sentirte haci elsa esa no es vida para ti mereses ser libre y explorar tus poderes libremente hasta eso puede servirte para poder defender el reino o no se pero dejame decirte que este poder no es una maldicion es un don.

elsa.- gracias pero no creo que sea de esa manera

dageron.- a no? y que paso ayer salvaste a tus padre a tu hermana y a mi eres una heroina

con esas palabras elsa lo pensaba bien y le levanto todo el animo a la timida chica que habia encontrado a alguien ajeno a la familia que la aceptaba con todo y poderes.

reina.- disculpa dageron ya esta todo listo

dageron.- bueno andando

suben a los caballos y siguen con la travesia aun quedaba mucho solo constaba de 1 dia para llegar a arrendelle y cumplir con la mision.

entre mas hiban avanzando elsa y frank seguian hablando de otros temas gustos, anecdotas eso elevo mas la amistad al final parecian dos viejos amigos.

la primera parte del viaje fue muy tubulenta pero la segunda fue muy tranquila es les dio oportunidad a elsa y frank hablar y entablar una relacion amistosa.

frank.- ok elsa que es lo que mas te gusta en el mundo?

elsa.- mmmmm no lo se realmente no e tenido como un hobbie o algo haci

dageron.- o vamos elsa debe haber algo como el sonido de los pajaros o el mar o no se puede ser hasta la comida jajaja

elsa.- jeje bueno si es algo haci mas bien los postres como el chocolate eso es lo que mas adoro en el mundo, cuando era niña yo y anna nos deleitabamos con tanto chocolate que papa nos traia de sus viajes a otros paises, comiamos y no te miento cuando casi reventabamos de tanto chocolate.

elsa dijo todo eso con tanto amor y dedicacion que se le veia que esa chica no era del todo timida sino dulce y agradable.

dageron.- encerio y con todo respeto como es que mantuviste esa figura espectacular?

elsa.- eres muy alagador dageron gracias y bueno cuando paso lo del accidente de anna me aleje un poco de ella o mas bien mucho no queria lastimarla de nuevo haci que... ( elsa de la nada dejo de hablar, quedo pensativa y el ambiente se torno gris de nuevo).

dageron.- elsa no puedes seguir culpandote de lo que paso

elsa.- gracias pero mientras no use mis poderes es mejor para los demas

dageron.- crees que si yo dejo a alguien ser golpeado o asesinado frente a mi deba dejarlos ir ?

elsa.- no

dageron.- y que debo hacer hay, ATACAR y defender a esa pobre alma por que si no lo hiciera seria un bien para mi pero no para los demas y es por eso que lo hago y tu debes hacerlo igual usalos MARAVILLA AL MUNDO CON TUS PODERES y usalos para un bien y veras que haces lo correcto para los demas

elsa jamas habia sido tan motivada de esa manera las palabras de frank hicieron que ella se llenara de motivacion y de muchas ganas de esar sus poderes, elsa y frank tuvieron un contacto visual tan romantico y lleno de energia que empezaron a sentir sus corazones latir muy muy rapido.

" que es esto que siento en mi corazon, esta palpitando muy rapido que me quiere decir?" (pensaba elsa)

"mi corazon esta latiendo muy rapido nunca crei tener esta sensasion otra vez es que ella es muy hermosa" (penso frank)

elsa.- bueno aaaa (no hallaba que decir) y tu dageron tu tienes un hobbie?

dageron.- eeeee bueno solo entrenar es mi hobbie realmente

elsa.- y hablando de eso tu aprendiste todo lo que sabes?

dageron.- jeje bueno no fue mi maestro dageron de hay viene mi alias

elsa.- espera, tu alias? pense que haci te llamabas

dageron.- bueno no realmente, mi maestro me acojio cuando era niño el fue como un padre para mi y el fue quien me enseño todo lo que se

elsa.- y el donde esta?, esta de acuerdo con lo que haces.

dageron.- el bueno (bajo ligeramente la cabeza) el murio hace un año y si el estaba de acuerdo claro que no para ser ladron pero el tenia una filosofia "si habia problemas y podiamos ayudar teniamos el valor moral para ayudar" solo habia que estar preparados y haci fue como me empezo a entrenar

elsa.- realmente lamento lo de tu maestro y puedo saber como el bueno...ya sabes

dageron.- murio?, je si recuerdas hace un año cuando los ingleses vinieron a atacar, bueno yo salve a unos cuantos soldados de tu reino en una fortaleza por las playas al norte.

elsa.- espera fuiste tu?, esa historia fue muy sonada en el reino fuiste un heroe.

dageron.- je gracias bueno despues de eso no se como pero nos encontraron en nuestra casa tuvimos que pelear eran muchos contra nosotros pero hubieras visto a mi padre el era un guerrero pero ante muchos era insuficiente y el con lo poco que tenia de energia encendio algo llamado "explosivo" que el invento y volo todo en pedazos, me pude salvar gracias a este escudo.

elsa.- eso es horrible, pero creo que su sacrificio fue necesario para salvarte el tambien es un heroe

dageron.- gracias tus palabras me consuelan en fin desde entonces uso su nombre como alias y e sido quien vez hasta ahora

elsa.- y cual es?

dageron.- cual es que?

elsa.- tu nombre?

dageron.- bueno elsa mi nombre es algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie realmente o solo lo digo a gente de confianza por que con esta mascara y capucha soy lo que vez mi identidad secreta es algo que sigo teniendo en secreto para cuidarme de que no me busquen o me maten.

elsa.- bueno respeto eso aunque del todo pero por mi esta bien, pero crei que era de confianza?

dageron.- puedes apostar a que si lo eres y para que veas que no miento toma.

frank le dio un dige precioso que a elsa le gusto

elsa.- y este dige?

dageron.- era de mi maestro es lo poco y mas especial que tengo de el te lo regalo para probar que te tengo confianza

elsa.- gracias dageron

dageron.- de nada elsa


	4. capitulo 4

capitulo 4 "un pasado entrelazado"

frank estaba tan ocupado con elsa que empezo a atardecer, frank se empezo a inquietar por que entre mas cerca esten de arrendelle y en la obscuridad hay mas ladrones haci que penso que hacer un campamento no era lo adecuado pero estaban cerca de un escondite.

dageron.- saben nos vamos a desviar los llevare a un lugar mas seguro.

rey.- desviarnos?, un lugar mas seguro?, no lo creo seguimos en el plan avanzemos un poco mas.

dageron.- señor esta vez no es una exigencia es algo que lo recomiendo entre mas cerca estemos de arrendelle hay mas peligro, señor cuando yo hago una promesa o un trato lo cumplo como debe de ser y si le digo que hay un lugar seguro es que lo hay por favor creame.

el rey lo penso detenidamente y a pesar de que aun no queria a frank hay los a protegido con todo su empeño -esta bien- dijo suspirando .

el desvio no era de mucho 1 km de desvio nada mas llegan a un lado de una montaña y empezaron las preguntas.

rey.- este es tu escondite?, tenemos que subir?

dageron.- no solo atravezarlo.

todos quedaron confusos frank se dirigio a un costado donde habian unas conocidas como enredadera de hojas que cubrian la pared de la montaña frank solo tuvo que moverlas y revelo una entrada secreta.

reina.- que es eso?

dageron.- solo es un tunel secreto a uno de mis tantos escondites, mostrarselos es algo que me duele por que deja de ser seguro. pero estoy seguro de que usted rey no vendra a atacar, o si?

en eso todos voltearon a ver al rey que solo dijo

rey.- si ese es un escondite secreto y no una trampa tienes mi palabra.

dageron.- de acuerdo entren

todos empezaron a de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de repente de frente se empezo a ver una luz, una luz tan brillante cada cez que se acercaban mas.

al salir se encontraron en una caverna subterranea con un gran agujero encima donde solo se veia el cielo, tambien estaba adornado con flores silvestres muy hermosas y un cesped preciosoun manantial tan puro y cristalino que con el choque del sol alumbraba el lugar de una manera geniuna. claro que todos quedaron facinados con el lugar y fue de verdad impactante.

dageron.- bienvenidos al "jardin del eden".

anna.- lo llamaste el jardin del eden?, como el de adan y eva.

dageron.- si espero que adan y eva no les importe y creo que no ya que nunca vinieron a reclamar, bueno mi escondite es suyo sean libres de explorar el agua aqui es fresca y refrescante sin ni un contaminante y las flores son bellisimas.

reina.- si que lo son son bellisimas.

rey.- bueno definitivamente debo decirlo es un escondite digno para pasar la noche.

dageron.- solo ayudenme a descargar lo que hay en los caballos y luego dejarlos ir.

rey.- QUEEE! y cual seria el objetivo de eso?, como volveremos?

dageron.- los caballos no caben por la entrada si los dejamos afuera nos encontraran y para el regreso a arendelle ya no falta mucho podemos llegar caminando.

era lo mas apropiado bajan todo de los caballos y los dejan ir recolectaron para la fogata, la prendieron y empezaron a hacer la comida y empezar con la cena

anna .- aqui no hace nada de frio

dageron.- las corrientes de aire no pasan por aqui es muy dificil que llegen hasta aca

rey.- dageron cuanto tiempo nos tomara volver mañana?

dageron.- como 5 horas de viaje mas o menos como medio dia

rey.- me parece bien tenemos que llegar lo mas pronto posible

dageron.- y cual es la urgencia de llegar ya?

rey.- elsa se va a casar

al escuchar eso frank se atraganta la comida y empieza a toser

dageron.- como que COF, se va COF a casar?

anna.- estas bien?

frank.- si cof si estoy bien pero lo que quiero saber es que si realmente te vas a casar elsa?

elsa.- si (lo dijo con tristeza)

dageron.- yo no sabia nada sobre que elsa se hiba a casar

rey.- no creo que necesitaras saber ademas es un buen arreglo

dageron.- espere un segundo arreglo?, todo es un arreglo

rey.- si es buen arreglo entre reinos

dageron.- como quien dise solo regalo a su hija y que saco a cambio de esto

rey.- solo fue evitar que arendelle llegase a su fin querian conquistarnos y nosotros ofresimos un arreglo matrimonial para acabar con todo esto.

dageron.- de haber sido yo hubiera peleado en vez de haber regalado a alguien como elsa ella se merece mucho mas que eso

rey.- mira desde nuestra ultima guerra contra inglaterra hace tiempo hemos tenido bajas, no a sido facil

reina.- cielo por favor calmate escucha vamos a dormir ya es tarde.

rey.- si creo que ya es hora anna, elsa vamos a dormir

se levantan y se dirigen a sus colchonetas elsa se levanto con una mirada profundamente deprimente y frank sabia que eso no era lo que ella queria el fue el ultimo en irse a dormir.

durante el transcurso de la noche frank no podia dormir tenia de vez en cuando pesadillas de su pasado que lo atormentaban aun agitado y ya practicamente sudando se levanta y empieza a tranquilizarse de repente al voltear ve que elsa no esta, se levanta rapidamente y empieza a buscarla la ventaja era de que no era un lugar grande y la localizo enseguida estaba junto al manantial.

dageron.- elsa?, que haces despierta?

al voltear noto que elsa lloraba sin sesar tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

dageron.- elsa que pasa?, que tienes?

elsa.- es que no quiero, no quiero casarme con el

dageron.- entonces diselo a tu padre has que entienda

elsa.- no lo hara lo e hecho miles de veces y no razona

dageron.- elsa tu tienes eel derecho y la libertad de amar a alguien que realmente tu amas, alguna vez amado?

elsa.- (se le queda observando con afecto) si hace mucho unos meses atras cuando todavia podia controlar mis poderes, salia del castillo a conocer a mis subditos un dia al escapar me quede entretenida viendo un show de titeres de un bufon del pueblo cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, al volver tres hombres me abordaron querian bueno ya sabes y de tanto forzejear crei que era todo para mi cuando de pronto un chico de la nada aparecio y me defendio con coraje y valor los derribo a los 3 era muy tierno y caballeroso pero llego la guardia real de mi padre a buscarme y me llevaron de vuelta al castillo jamas supe su nombre pero ese dia me enamore de el, mi padre me tuvo en vigilancia un mes pero cuando pude me escape con ancias de encontrarlo pero jamas pude encontrarlo.

frank al escuchar eso se quedo helado y no dijo nada.

dageron.- el es (con nervio en su habla) una persona afortunada y apuesto todo lo que tengo mi alma de ser necesario a que el... tambien te ama

elsa.- tu crees?

dageron.- si

elsa.- gracias de todo corazon eres un hombre fantastico y me has llenado de felicidad

dageron.- de nada y recuerda si me necesitas si realmente me necesitas hay estare

elsa se levanta y se dispone en volver a dormir pero se da cuenta que dageron se quedo donde mismo

elsa.- dageron?, vienes?.

dageron.- si te alcanzo luego

elsa se retira del lugar dageron se ve su reflejo en el agua se quita la capucha y luego la mascara para revelerase su identidad a su mismo reflejo, cierra los ojos y empieza a recordar.

regreso hace unos meses atras se encontraba comprando fruta en el mercado para los niños que veian la druta con hambre despues de darselos observa una persona con una tunica que no le dejaba ver quien era pero veia que hiba muy rapido casi corriendo cuando de repente se percata que unos hombres la siguen frank sabia que no era nada bueno. al correr detras de ellos los encontro a los 3 hombres forzejeando con una mujer.

frank.- OIGAN DEJENLA TRANQUILA!

TU LARGATE NIÑO ESTO NO TE CONSIERNE- le grito uno de ellos mientras seguia en el forzejeo rapidamente frank corrio y jalo a uno de ellos tirandolo al piso a uno lo pateo en el abdomen y a otro lo golpeo en la cara soltando a la joven, en eso los tres acorralan a frank y se disponen a pelear empieza el combate y frank de uno por uno empieza a golpearlos e inmovilizarlos hasta que logra vencer, frank corre a ver a la joven ofreciendole levantarse.

frank.- se encuentra bien. señorita?

misteriosa mujer.- si gracias

frank.- bueno muchachos creo que le deben las disculpas a la dama

de repente los hombres lo ven con miedo pero realmente no era a el quien le temian. frank se dio cuenta y voltea, a sus espaldas se encontraba la guardia real del reino.

coronel.- capitan arreste a estos 4 por tratar de herir a la princesa

frank.- princesa?

en eso la joven se quita la capucha y se revela que era la mismisima princesa elsa, frank quedo boquiabierto con eso pero de repente los guardias reales lo toman y lo encadenan

elsa.- NO espere coronel este hombre salvo mi vida y exijo que lo liberen

coronel.- esta bien liberenlo

lo desencadenan y cuando elsa le hiba a agradecer la toman la suben a un caballo, a los 3 hombres se los llevaron presos y se fueron del lugar, elsa no tuvo ni la oportunidad de despedirse. frank solo veia a elsa irse a todo galope y volteandolo a ver.

de vuelta al presente frank sentia slgo por elsa ese dia y hasta la fecha tenia unas ganas terribles de correr y decirle quien era se levanta y dispone a ir pero ve su mascara y reucerda que ser quien es no le a atraido nada bueno, recuerda a su maestro y que el ultimo acto heroico que hizo como ese desato la muerte de su maestro. frank no podia decirle haci que con tristeza y dolor se pone la mascara y la capucha y vuelve al campamento se sienta sobre su colchoneta con elsa aun alistandose para dormir

elsa.- estas bien?

dageron.- si... estoy bien buenas noches

elsa.- buenas noches

elsa y frank se acostaron en sentido opuesto a sus miradas y los dos pensando al mismo tiempo de la maravillosa persona que estaba acostado enseguida de ellos.


End file.
